totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dni 65-68 (11. Eliminacja)
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: W poprzednim tygodniu odbyły się nominacje, w których mieszkańcy domu wyjątkowo głosowali na osoby, które według nich powinny otrzymać immunitet. Najwięcej głosów zdobyli Keira i Joey, którzy dzięki temu byli bezpieczni, natomiast Vivian, Angelika i Philip musieli walczyć o głosy widzów. W ostateczności Philip musiał opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata na tydzień przed finałem. Oprócz tego uczestnicy ponownie próbowali zdobyć luksusowy budżet na zakupy w zadaniu, gdzie trzeba było mieć trochę szczęścia, aby wygrać. Teraz zaczynamy już ostatni tydzień. W grze pozostało czterech domowników, ale tylko troje z nich znajdzie się w finale. Kto zdobędzie najmniej głosów i przez to opuści dom dwa dni przed końcem? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 65 10.22: Finałowa czwórka jadła wspólne śniadanie. Angelika wyglądała na nieco przygnębioną. Vivian: 'Lol, chyba nadal nie wierzę w tę wczorajszą eliminację… '''Joey: '''Chyba żadne z nas się tego nie spodziewało… '''Keira: '''Angela, wszystko w porządku? '''Angelika: '''Tak, pewnie… Już w sumie zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić do tego, że ciągle odpadają moi najbliżsi przyjaciele. '''Joey: '''Rozumiem, co czujesz, ale ja na twoim miejscu cieszyłbym się, i to nawet bardzo. Mogłaś już kilka razy odpaść, a zamiast tego siedzisz teraz w finałowej czwórce. '''Angelika: '''Trudno jest się cieszyć, kiedy nie mam tu już żadnych przyjaciół. '''Keira: '''Ale to nie znaczy, że jesteś teraz osamotniona. '''Angelika: '''Czyżby? Chyba nie sądzisz, że będę na siłę spędzać czas z całą waszą trójką? '''Vivian: '''To już twój wybór… Podobno ustaliliśmy, że już przestaniemy się nawzajem nienawidzić. '''Angelika: '''Mimo wszystko nie mam ochoty na ciągłe rozmowy z wami. '''Vivian: '''Cóż, my też nie skaczemy z radości na myśl, że powinniśmy teraz dotrzymywać ci towarzystwa. '''Angelika: '''Ostatnie, czego potrzebuję, to wasze okazywanie „litości” nade mną. ''Po chwili uczestnicy skończyli jeść. Angelika poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witaj. Jak się czujesz po wczorajszych wydarzeniach? '''Angelika: '''Okropnie… Ani trochę się nie spodziewałam, że odejdzie Philip. Ale i tak najbardziej dobija mnie fakt, że na ostatni tydzień utknęłam tu z Vivian i Joeyem. Keira niby jest w porządku, ale dobrze wiem, że ona woli tę dwójkę niż mnie i teraz pewnie będzie dotrzymywać mi towarzystwa z litości niż z faktu, że w ogóle ma ochotę na rozmowę ze mną. Nie podoba mi się to… ''12.45: Mieszkańcy domu zgromadzili się w salonie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Angelika, Joey, Keira, Vivian. Gratulacje, wasza czwórka oficjalnie rozpoczęła ostatni tydzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. Ale musicie wiedzieć, że nie wszyscy znajdziecie się w finale. Od wczorajszej eliminacji wszyscy jesteście nominowani i jedno z was będzie musiało opuścić dom na dwa dni przed finałem. '''Joey: '''Cóż, jeśli mam być szczery, to trochę się tego spodziewałem… '''Keira: '''Szkoda, że jednak nie mamy jeszcze zapewnionego miejsca w finale. '''Vivian: '''Lol, trochę głupio byłoby odpaść tuż przed końcem… '''Angelika: '''Spokojnie, chyba wszyscy wiemy, że to na mnie trafi. '''Joey: '''Przestań już tak mówić. Już tyle razy przetrwałaś eliminacje, więc nie możesz cały czas uważać, że jesteś tak bardzo znienawidzona przez widzów. '''Angelika: '''Wcale nie twierdzę, że jestem znienawidzona. '''Vivian: '''Ale ciągle to sugerujesz. '''Angelika: '''Tak czy siak według mnie to wy będziecie w finałowej trójce, a nie ja. '''Keira: '''Ja szczerze mówiąc nie potrafię powiedzieć, kto może odpaść… '''Joey: '''Ja tak samo. Mieliśmy już trochę niespodziewanych wyników, więc teraz również możemy być zaskoczeni. '''Vivian: '''Ja też uważam, że w sumie każde z nas ma szansę odpaść. Już nawet nie mówiąc o tym, kto może wygrać… '''Angelika: '''Tak, wszystko jest możliwe, ale ja i tak nie będę się oszukiwać i wmawiać sobie, że mogę przetrwać tę ostatnią eliminację. '''Vivian: '''Yolo, jak sobie chcesz… ''15.11: Keira i Vivian odpoczywały sobie przy basenie. 'Keira: '''Ty też czasami dziwnie się czujesz, gdy pomyślisz, że jeszcze jakiś czas temu było tu kilkanaście osób, a teraz jest tu tylko nasza czwórka? '''Vivian: '''Tak, kilka tygodni temu trudno było znaleźć sobie spokojne miejsce do odpoczynku, a teraz już prawie zawsze i wszędzie mamy spokój. Można by nawet pomyśleć, że zrobiło się tu trochę nudno… Przynajmniej jakiś plus z obecności Angeli jest taki, że ktoś czasami psuje nam dobry nastrój. '''Keira: '''Racja, ale i tak nawet z nią nie ma tu już takiego dużego szaleństwa jak na początku, kiedy cały czas coś się działo. '''Vivian: '''Jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to zastanawiam się jak udało mi się tu na początku wytrzymać… '''Keira: '''Też o tym myślałam. Chyba nie dałabym rady wysiedzieć w tym domu całe dziesięć tygodni, jeśli przez cały czas byłoby tak dużo osób, które większość czasu spędzałyby na kłótniach. '''Vivian: '''Lol, dokładnie. ''Tymczasem Joey siedział w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Joey: '''Trudno mi uwierzyć, że jestem już w finałowej czwórce. Nie spodziewałem się, że tak daleko zajdę. Ale i tak jeszcze większą niespodzianką jest to, że Angelice też się udało. Nie przepadamy za sobą, ale skoro jest nas tutaj tak mało, to myślę, że warto by było zapomnieć o naszych wcześniejszych nieporozumieniach… Została już całkiem sama, a nie chciałbym, żeby źle się przez to czuła w ciągu tych ostatnich dni. ''18.58: Angelika jako jedyna przebywała w sypialni. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł Joey. 'Joey: '''Hej, co tam u ciebie? '''Angelika: '''Wiem, że tak naprawdę wcale cię to nie obchodzi. '''Joey: '''Próbuję być miły… '''Angelika: '''Spoko, jak chcesz, to sobie próbuj. '''Joey: '''Na serio zamierzasz przez cały czas tak się zachowywać? '''Angelika: '''Czyli jak? '''Joey: '''Wrednie. '''Angelika: '''Jak masz z tym problem to nie rozmawiaj ze mną… '''Joey: '''Ale właśnie rzecz w tym, że chciałem z tobą pogadać. '''Angelika: '''Serio? Niby o czym? '''Joey: '''Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy już oficjalnie zapomnieć o naszym drobnym konflikcie i wrócić do ponownego lubienia się, ale widzę, że to chyba nie będzie miało sensu. ''Joey skierował się do wyjścia. 'Angelika: '''Ech… Zaczekaj. ''Joey zatrzymał się i odwrócił do Angeliki. 'Joey: '''Co? '''Angelika: '''Jeśli nie robisz tego tylko dlatego, że zostałam tu sama, to chyba mogę się na to zgodzić… '''Joey: '''Cóż, nie będę ukrywać, że to rzeczywiście jest jeden z powodów, ale chyba sama przyznasz, że nie chcesz siedzieć w samotności aż do finału? '''Angelika: '''Nie wiadomo, czy będę tu aż do finału, ale mimo wszystko masz rację, wolałabym mieć z kim pogadać od czasu do czasu… '''Joey: '''Więc w takim razie od teraz nie musisz się już o to martwić. ''Uśmiechnął się. 'Angelika: '''Okej, to miłe z twojej strony. ''Również się uśmiechnęła. 'Angelika: '''Ale jakby co to z Vivian nadal nie zamierzam się kumplować. '''Joey: '''Spoko, nikt nie będzie was do tego zmuszać. Wystarczy, że nie będziecie już co chwilę się kłócić. '''Angelika: '''Nie będziemy, chyba… ''22.46: Keira, Vivian i Joey rozmawiali na temat Angeliki w salonie. 'Keira: '''Przed eliminacją Philipa tak jakby wszyscy się pogodziliśmy, więc po co chciałeś się jeszcze raz pogodzić z Angelą? '''Joey: '''Wtedy to był bardziej taki chwilowy rozejm… Teraz już oficjalnie się z nią dogadałem. '''Vivian: '''No w sumie tamto skończyło się na tym, że starałyśmy się tylko ze sobą nie kłócić. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal się nie lubimy. '''Joey: '''Właśnie. Dlatego to też chciałem zmienić. '''Vivian: '''Yolo, nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Przecież nie zależy mi na tym, żeby była całkowicie od nas odizolowana. Nie będę was powstrzymywać przed spędzaniem czasu z nią. '''Keira: '''Może wy dwie też w końcu spróbujecie się dogadać? '''Vivian: '''Nie, nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Lepiej żebyśmy po prostu trzymały się z dala od siebie. Nawet jeśli nie jest to zbyt proste, gdy mieszkamy w tym samym domu i jest nas tutaj tylko czwórka… ''Trochę później wszyscy uczestnicy szykowali się już do spania. Reszta dnia minęła im w spokojnej atmosferze. Dzień 66 9.33: Gdy domownicy obudzili się i wyszli z sypialni, zauważyli, że dom przeszedł metamorfozę. Salon, kuchnia, jadalnia oraz ogród zostały wypełnione dekoracjami nawiązującymi do wszystkich zadań ze wszystkich dziewięciu tygodni. 'Vivian: '''Lol, co tutaj się stało? '''Keira: '''To wszystko wygląda dosyć znajomo… '''Angelika: '''Mamy tu chyba wszystkie dekoracje ze wszystkich zadań. Tylko po co? '''Joey: '''Pewnie wyjdzie z tego jakieś kolejne, dziwne zadanie… ''Kilkanaście minut później uczestnicy zebrali się w salonie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jak mogliście już zauważyć, w domu pojawiło się mnóstwo rzeczy nawiązujących do waszych poprzednich zadań. Oczywiście nie znalazło się to tutaj bez powodu. Dzisiaj weźmiecie udział w jednym wielkim wyzwaniu, które będzie połączeniem wszystkich zadań zakupowych, które do tej pory wykonaliście. Za zaliczenie całego zadania otrzymacie jutro nagrodę. Dodatkowo zostały dla was przygotowane kostiumy, które również mogą być dla was znajome. Pomogą wam wczuć się w ten dzisiejszy klimat wspomnień. ''Nieco później Keira przebrała się za kurczaka, Angelika za żywego trupa, Vivian za rycerza oraz Joey za kosmitę. 'Joey: '''Cóż, to może być nawet ciekawe… '''Keira: '''To będzie prawie jak taka wielka podróż w czasie. :D '''Vivian: '''Chyba trochę zepsuta jest ta podróż, skoro mamy wszystko naraz… '''Wielki Brat: '''Jako że w jednym z waszych zadań byliście podzieleni na drużyny, teraz też tak się stanie. Angelika i Joey stworzą jedną drużynę, natomiast Keira i Vivian drugą. W innym zadaniu mieliście podział na strefy, dlatego od teraz sypialnia i łazienka zostają zamknięte. Będziecie musieli je odblokować poprzez wykonanie zadań. Powraca też koło fortuny, którym wylosujecie sobie wyzwania, ale tym razem będziecie mieli możliwość jednorazowego odrzucenia tego, na co traficie. Wtedy w zamian za rezygnację wasze drugie wylosowane wyzwanie będzie nieco trudniejsze. '''Angelika: '''Trochę tego dużo… Ledwo to wszystko ogarniam. '''Joey: '''Może się wydawać, że jest to skomplikowane, ale chyba wcale tak nie jest. Tak właściwie nie będziemy mieli niczego nowego, tylko same powtórki z poprzednich zadań. '''Angelika: '''No jeśli spojrzymy na to w taki sposób, to może rzeczywiście nie będzie tak źle… ''11.24: Uczestnicy zebrali się w ogrodzie, który został podzielony na cztery części, z których każda reprezentowała po jednej porze roku. Na środku stało koło fortuny. 'Wielki Brat: '''Angelika i Joey zawalczą teraz o odblokowanie łazienki. Aby to zrobić, musicie jedynie zaliczyć wylosowane przez was zadanie. '''Angelika: '''Okej, oby tylko nie trafić na coś okropnego… ''Angelika zakręciła kołem fortuny, które po chwili zatrzymało się na obrazku z koktajlem. '''Angelika: Koktajl? Mam wobec tego złe przeczucia… Wielki Brat: Wylosowane przez was zadanie będzie polegało na wspólnym wypiciu jednego dużego koktajlu. Raczej nie chcielibyście wiedzieć z czego zostanie zrobiony, ale możecie mieć pewność, że smak was nie zachwyci. Joey: Cóż, no dobra… Angelika: Ja tego nie zrobię. Wiem że nie dam rady. Joey: Jesteś pewna? Wielki Brat: Jeśli przynajmniej jedno z was nie chce wykonać tego zadania, to będziecie losować jeszcze raz. Ale pamiętajcie o tym, że drugie wyzwanie będzie trochę utrudnione. Angelika: Więc musimy zaryzykować, bo ja na serio nie chcę wypijać czegoś ohydnego. Joey: Skoro ty nie chcesz, to ja nie mam już nic do gadania… Angelika: 'Przynajmniej szybko się dogadaliśmy. Teraz ty losuj. ''Joey westchnął i zakręcił kołem. Po chwili zatrzymało się na obrazku z kostkami lodu. 'Wielki Brat: '''To wyzwanie polega na wysiedzeniu dziesięciu minut w wannie wypełnionej kostkami lodu. Ale ponieważ jest to wasze drugie wylosowane zadanie, to zamiast dziesięciu minut będziecie musieli wytrzymać piętnaście. '''Joey: '''Teraz już nie mamy wyboru… '''Angelika: '''Chyba mimo wszystko wolę to niż picie czegoś paskudnego. ''Kilka minut później Angelika i Joey mogli wejść do łazienki, gdzie czekała już na nich wanna z kostkami lodu. Oboje mogli też chwilowo zdjąć swoje kostiumy. 'Wielki Brat: '''Odliczanie piętnastu minut zacznie się w momencie, gdy oboje usiądziecie już w wannie. ''Uczestnicy zaczęli powoli wchodzić do wanny. 'Angelika: '''Chyba jednak nie dam rady… '''Joey: '''Oczywiście, że dasz radę. To nic trudnego. ''W tym samym momencie Joey szybko usiadł i jednocześnie pociągnął ze sobą Angeliką, która krzyknęła, gdy nagle znalazła się w lodzie. 'Joey: '''Później mi za to podziękujesz. '''Angelika: '''Nie, raczej nie podziękuję… ''W tym czasie Vivian i Keira stały nieco dalej i obserwowały ich. 'Vivian: '''Ciekawe na co my trafimy… '''Keira: '''Może nie będziemy miały niczego złego. '''Vivian: '''Może… W sumie to siedzenie w wannie chyba wcale nie jest takie straszne. '''Keira: '''Po minach Joeya i Angeli myślę, że to na serio nie jest zbyt przyjemne. '''Joey: '''Jest… strasznie… zimno… '''Angelika: '''Czy możemy już wyjść? Nie wytrzymam tu zbyt długo… '''Joey: '''Nie! Musimy wytrzymać! '''Angelika: '''No to zrób coś, żebym nie zrezygnowała. '''Joey: '''Po prostu nie pozwolę ci stąd wyjść. '''Angelika: '''Nie możesz trzymać mnie tu na siłę. '''Joey: '''Ale mimo wszystko wiem, że potrafisz tu wytrzymać i że chcesz wygrać. Poza tym gdybyś rzeczywiście chciała zrezygnować, to już byś to zrobiła. '''Angelika: '''Dobra, nieważne… ''Gdy upłynęło piętnaście minut, Angelika i Joey jak najszybciej wyskoczyli z wanny. 'Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje, zadanie zostaje zaliczone i od teraz macie już pełny dostęp do łazienki. '''Joey: '''Mówiłem, że dasz radę. '''Angelika: '''Tak… Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to było chyba najdłuższe piętnaście minut w moim życiu. I jednocześnie najzimniejsze… ''14.14: Uczestnicy ponownie zgromadzili się przy kole fortuny. 'Wielki Brat: '''Teraz kolej na Keirę i Vivian. Wy musicie wykonać wylosowane wyzwanie w celu odblokowania sypialni. '''Vivian: '''Yolo… Zobaczmy, co nam przyniesie los. ''Vivian zakręciła kołem, które zatrzymało się na obrazku z puzzlami. '''Wielki Brat: Jak możecie się domyślić, w tym zadaniu będziecie musiały ułożyć puzzle. Elementów do ułożenia jest na tyle dużo, że będziecie miały aż godzinę na wykonanie tego wyzwania. Vivian: Jak dla mnie może być. Keira: Mnie również pasuje. Chwilę później dziewczyny zaczęły już układanie. Do ułożenia miały pozornie łatwy obrazek przedstawiający logo programu. Vivian: Lol, tych elementów jest znacznie więcej niż się spodziewałam… Keira: Nie jest tak źle. Damy sobie radę. ^^ Joey: 'To wy układajcie, a my w tym czasie trochę sobie odpoczniemy… '''Vivian: '''Powinniście być już wystarczająco zrelaksowani po tej wannie z lodem. '''Angelika: '''Jeśli to według ciebie jest relaks, to może powinnaś sama tego spróbować. '''Vivian: '''Przecież tylko żartowałam… '''Angelika: '''Jakoś nie spodziewałabym się tego po tobie. '''Vivian: '''Czego? Tego, że mam jakieś poczucie humoru? ''Angelika już miała coś odpowiedzieć, ale Joey ją uciszył. 'Joey: '''Później możecie sobie o tym podyskutować. '''Keira: '''Dokładnie. Mamy zadanie do wykonania. ''Vivian nic już nie powiedziała i wróciła do układania puzzli razem z Keirą. W tym czasie Joey i Angelika odeszli nieco dalej, żeby już nie przeszkadzać. 'Vivian: '''Mam nadzieję, że zdążymy zanim minie nam godzina. '''Keira: '''Ja też… Ale jeśli nic już nie będzie nas rozpraszać, to powinnyśmy zdążyć. '''Vivian: '''Spokojnie, nie będę teraz zwracać uwagi na Angelę i jej głupie komentarze. '''Keira: '''To dobrze, bo ostatnie czego potrzebujemy to przegrana przez jakąś bezsensowną kłótnię. '''Vivian: '''Nie dopuszczę do tego. '''Keira: '''Ja również do tego nie dopuszczę. ''Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do siebie i kontynuowały układanie. Skończyły na kilka minut przed upływem pełnej godziny. 'Vivian: '''Uff, chyba nam się udało… '''Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje, ułożyłyście puzzle na czas i w nagrodę sypialnia zostaje odblokowana. '''Keira: '''Yay! <3 ''18.31: Domownicy zebrali się w salonie w celu poznania dalszej części zadania. 'Wielki Brat: '''Wasza ostatnia część dzisiejszego wyzwania odbędzie się w pokoju zadań. Będziecie wchodzić tam pojedynczo. Każde z was będzie miało dziesięć minut na odnalezienie jednej z czterech ukrytych tam monet. Monety są ponumerowane i każda z nich oznacza jakąś dodatkową nagrodę dla was wszystkich, więc warto postarać się przy szukaniu. Czy wszystko jest jasne? ''Uczestnicy potaknęli. 'Wielki Brat: '''Dobrze. W takim razie zaczynamy. Angelika, ty pierwsza. ''Angelika wstała i poszła do pokoju zadań. Wewnątrz okazało się, że całe pomieszczenie jest zawalone dekoracjami ze wszystkich zadań i nawet jednej osobie dosyć trudno jest się tam poruszać. 'Angelika: '''A ja sądziłam, że to nie będzie takie trudne… '''Wielki Brat: '''Jesteś gotowa? '''Angelika: '''Tak, jestem. '''Wielki Brat: '''Czas start! ''Angelika zaczęła poszukiwania tuż przy drzwiach. Znajdowało się tam sporo różnych ubrań. 'Angelika: '''Może wcale nie trzeba zbyt daleko szukać… ''Zaczęła przeszukiwać po kolei wszystkie ubrania. Po około dwóch minutach ze spodni wypadła moneta z numerem 4. 'Angelika: '''Ha! Wiedziałam, że coś tu będzie. <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje, znalazłaś jedną z monet i możesz już wrócić do reszty domowników. ''Angelika opuściła pokój zadań. Po chwili wszedł tam Joey i zaczął poszukiwania. 'Joey: '''Angelika tak tutaj nabałaganiła, czy już wcześniej tak było? ''Joey przeglądał wszystko na szybko i nie spędzał zbyt wiele czasu na dokładniejsze poszukiwania. Po kilku minutach sprawił, że w pomieszczeniu zrobił się jeszcze większy bałagan. 'Joey: '''Okej, w ten sposób chyba mi się nie uda… ''Zaczął nieco dokładniej przeglądać dużą stertę niewielkich rzeczy, ale w ostateczności zabrakło mu już czasu i nie odnalazł żadnej monety. Nieco zawiedziony opuścił pokój i zaraz za nim zjawiła się Keira. 'Keira: '''Od czego by tutaj zacząć… ''Zaczęła się rozglądać. Po chwili przejrzała wszystkie części od kilku sztucznych zbroi, które były porozrzucane. Gdy nic tam nie znalazła, przeniosła się na dużą stertę siana, ale tam również nie było monety. Wtedy zostały jej już około trzy minuty do końca. 'Keira: '''Ta moneta może być wszędzie… Niby jak mam na nią tak szybko trafić? ''W pewnym momencie Keira zwróciła uwagę na porozrzucane przez Joeya niewielkie elementy, których nie zdążył do końca przeszukać, więc postanowiła się nimi zająć. Chwilę później odnalazła wśród nich monetę z numerem 2. 'Keira: '''Uff, jednak się udało. <3 ''Na koniec do pokoju zadań weszła Vivian. Podobnie jak Keira rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu nie wiedząc gdzie dokładnie zacząć. 'Vivian: '''Lol, będę mieć chyba sporo szczęścia, jeśli tak szybko znajdę to, czego szukam. ''Vivian postanowiła zacząć od sztucznych zarośli i sterty śmieci, wśród których było też kilka pustych beczek i pudeł. 'Vivian: '''Najgorzej będzie, jeśli ta moneta jest gdzieś tutaj, a ja ją przeoczę… ''Gdy minęła połowa czasu, Vivian właśnie kończyła szukanie w tym miejscu. Wzięła jedno z ostatnich pudeł i wtedy okazało się, że jest tam moneta z numerem 1. 'Vivian: '''Lol… Gdybym zaczęła od tego pudła, to już dawno by mnie tu nie było. No ale ważne, że w ogóle to znalazłam. ^^ ''Vivian wróciła do salonu, gdzie znajdowali się pozostali. 'Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje, udało wam się odnaleźć trzy monety. Jednocześnie wasze dzisiejsze zadanie dobiegło już końca i w nagrodę jutro odbędzie się tutaj całodniowy festiwal. Znalezione monety to dodatkowe atrakcje na jutrzejszy dzień. '''Keira: '''Kawaii, na pewno będzie fajnie. <3 '''Angelika: '''Ciekawe co dokładnie wygraliśmy… '''Joey: '''Raczej nie będzie to nic wielkiego, bo już będziemy mieli ten cały festiwal. '''Vivian: '''Mam nadzieję, że będzie hipstersko. :D '''Angelika: '''W przeciwnym wypadku nie będziesz się już dobrze bawić? '''Vivian: '''Oczywiście, że będę. Ale wszystko jest fajniejsze, gdy jest hipsterskie. '''Angelika: '''Może dla ciebie… ''21.09: Keira i Vivian poszły razem do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Keira: '''Nie mogę się już doczekać jutra. <3 '''Vivian: '''Ja w sumie też. Oby było sporo dobrego jedzenia… '''Keira: '''Ja liczę na jakieś fajne atrakcje. Ale jedzenie też się przyda. Najlepiej jeśli to będą jakieś słodycze, bo nigdy nie mamy ich tutaj zbyt wiele… '''Vivian: '''Jak tak teraz sobie myślę, to chyba nawet Angela nie zepsuje mi jutro dobrego humoru. Chcę się już tylko dobrze bawić przez te ostatnie dni. '''Keira: '''Już ja się postaram o to, żeby wszyscy byli w dobrych nastrojach. ^^ '''Vivian: '''I bardzo dobrze. :D ''Chwilę później dziewczyny opuściły pokój zwierzeń. Do końca dnia w domu nie działo się już nic szczególnego. Dzień 67 10.11: Uczestnicy już od jakiegoś czasu byli na nogach i szykowali sobie śniadanie. Dom ponownie przeszedł metamorfozę i teraz przypomina wesołe miasteczko. Najbardziej zmienił się ogród, gdzie pojawiło się najwięcej dekoracji. 'Joey: '''Dobrze mi się wydaje, że w ogrodzie są maszyny do popcornu i waty cukrowej? '''Keira: '''Tak, ja też je widzę. <3 '''Vivian: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że to nie są atrapy… '''Keira: '''Nie są! Chyba… ''Kilkanaście minut później domownicy zebrali się w salonie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Przez cały dzień będziecie mogli bawić się bez ograniczeń na festiwalu. Wczoraj znaleźliście trzy monety, z których każda z nich oznaczała jakąś dodatkową nagrodę. Moneta znaleziona przez Vivian zapewni wam muzykę, moneta znaleziona przez Keirę dała wam maszyny do popcornu i waty cukrowej, natomiast moneta Angeliki dodała jeszcze kilka mniejszych atrakcji wyjętych prosto z lunaparku. Bawcie się dobrze. '''Keira: '''Ja na pewno bardzo miło spędzę ten dzień. <3 '''Joey: '''Myślę, że dla nas wszystkich to będzie jeden z lepszych dni w tym domu, prawda? '''Vivian: '''Lol, na pewno. '''Angelika: '''Ta, chyba… ''Chwilę później drzwi do ogrodu otworzyły się i domownicy mieli już pełny dostęp do wszystkich atrakcji. Wszyscy wyjątkowo dobrze się bawili i spędzili czas bez żadnych awantur. 13.23: Joey poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń, podczas gdy pozostali nadal korzystali z atrakcji w ogrodzie. 'Joey: '''Szkoda, że dopiero teraz dostaliśmy taką dużą nagrodę. Byłoby o wiele fajniej, gdyby ten festiwal odbył się, jak było nas tutaj trochę więcej. Oczywiście nie twierdzę, że teraz jest źle. Cała nasza czwórka miło spędza razem czas i myślę, że od dawna potrzebowaliśmy czegoś takiego. To jest też chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy Vivian i Angela spędziły kilka godzin w tym samym miejscu i ani razu się nie pokłóciły. Nawet pod koniec programu można doświadczyć czegoś nowego… ''15.28: Angelika i Vivian od kilku minut jako jedyne przebywały w ogrodzie. Mimo wszystko tak jak zwykle panowała między nimi niezręczna cisza. '''Vivian: Yolo… Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam już chyba dosyć tej dziwnej atmosfery między nami. Zwłaszcza że już dosłownie co chwilę mamy takie sytuacje jak teraz. Angelika: Tak, ja też tego nie lubię, ale raczej nic na to nie poradzimy. Vivian: Cóż, jest jeden sposób… Angelika: Mamy zostać przyjaciółkami? Nie, dzięki. Vivian: Wcale nie chciałam tego powiedzieć. Ale za to pomyślałam, że mogłybyśmy już zakończyć ten cały konflikt. Zrobiłyśmy już jeden krok w tym kierunku kilka dni temu, ale teraz mogłybyśmy to jakoś oficjalnie… potwierdzić? Angelika: Najpierw Joey, teraz ty… Westchnęła. Angelika: Dobra, zaryzykujmy. Vivian: Lol, serio? Angelika: Tak, serio… Nie wierzę, że to robimy, ale jednak warto, gdy jest nas tak mało. I to jest w sumie jedyny powód, bo tak normalnie nie zgodziłabym się na to… Vivian: I tutaj się ze sobą zgadzamy. Dla mnie to też jest jedyny powód. Angelika: Spoko. Więc od teraz już oficjalnie się nie hejtujemy. Vivian: Okej, łatwo powiedzieć, ale jednak musimy jeszcze jakoś zapobiec tym niezręcznym momentom, które psują nam dobry nastrój. Angelika: Wystarczy, że po prostu będziemy ze sobą rozmawiać i przestaniemy się już kłócić… To nie powinno być takie trudne patrząc na to, że zostały nam już tylko trzy dni do finału albo nawet tylko jeden dzień, jeśli któraś z nas jutro odpadnie. Vivian: Skoro tak twierdzisz… Angelika: 'Poza tym dzisiaj już jakoś udało nam się uniknąć kłótni mimo tego, że spędziłyśmy tutaj razem kilka godzin. Na dodatek dobrze się bawiąc. '''Vivian: '''No w sumie racja. Więc od tej chwili może być jeszcze lepiej. '''Angelika: '''Na pewno będzie lepiej, jeśli rzeczywiście wytrzymamy ze sobą w takiej przyjemnej atmosferze. '''Vivian: '''Myślę, że damy radę. Tak jak powiedziałaś, zostały nam tutaj maksymalnie trzy dni. '''Angelika: '''Joey, Keira i inni pewnie doznają jakiegoś szoku, gdy nas tak zobaczą… '''Vivian: '''Lol, ja sama jestem w szoku, że nareszcie udało nam się dogadać. '''Angelika: '''Jak widać cuda się zdarzają… ''Angelika i Vivian uśmiechnęły się do siebie. 17.03: Vivian poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. '''Vivian: Lol… Nie wierzę, że to się stało naprawdę. Ja i Angela byłyśmy naprawdę yolo i pogodziłyśmy się… Oczywiście po skończeniu programu to wszystko najpewniej się zepsuje, ale przynajmniej możemy teraz mieć na serio fajne i hipsterskie ostatnie dni w tym domu. I muszę przyznać, że dzisiaj naprawdę pierwszy raz obydwie miło razem spędziłyśmy czas. Angelika nieco później również poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. Angelika: Cóż, nie ukrywam, że całe to pogodzenie się raczej nie było w 100% szczere, ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Możemy być wobec siebie nieco fałszywe przez te ostatnie chwile w programie. Przynajmniej będzie to dla nas coś nowego… 22.36: Uczestnicy udali się do „domku na drzewie”, który został wystylizowany na dom strachów i dopiero teraz został otworzony. Na podłodze znajdowała się plansza ze zdjęciami wyeliminowanych domowników. Wielki Brat: 'Na zakończenie dzisiejszego festiwalu weźmiecie udział w małym seansie spirytystycznym. Skontaktujecie się z „duchami” wyeliminowanych uczestników, którzy zadali wam kilka pytań. Z pewnością liczą na szczere odpowiedzi. ''Finałowa czwórka usiadła wokół planszy. 'Angelika: '''Czy tylko ja dziwnie się teraz czuję? Panuje tu taka… przerażająca atmosfera. '''Keira: '''Dokładnie… Wiem, że to nie jest prawdziwe, ale mimo wszystko jest tutaj trochę strasznie… ''Po chwili zaświeciło się zdjęcie Maddie, a następnie z sufitu spadła niewielka kartka. Joey ją złapał i przeczytał. 'Joey: '''Pytanie od Maddie do Angeliki. '''Angelika: '''Eh, chciałbym już zapomnieć o jej istnieniu, ale zamiast tego ona musi mnie tutaj cały czas nawiedzać… '''Vivian: '''Przynajmniej pasuje to jakoś do aktualnego klimatu. '''Joey: '''Okej, pytanie. Czy bycie wredną i konfliktową osobą było twoją „strategią” polegającą na ciągłym znajdowaniu się w centrum uwagi? '''Angelika: 'Że co? Ona tak na poważnie? Po prostu taka jestem i nie muszę się specjalnie starać, żeby być w centrum uwagi. Chwilę później zaświeciło się zdjęcie Rydera i wtedy też spadła kolejna kartka. Angelika ją wzięła i przeczytała. 'Angelika: '''Pytanie od Rydera do Vivian. Czy od początku grałaś i robiłaś wszystko, żeby znaleźć się w finale i wygrać? '''Vivian: '''Jeśli mam być szczera, to tak, trochę grałam. Bez tego nie przetrwałabym tak długo. Ale na pewno nie robiłam dosłownie wszystkiego, żeby wygrać. '''Joey: '''Myślę, że prawie każdy z nas grał chociaż w jakimś minimalnym stopniu. '''Vivian: '''A ja się z tym zgadzam. ''Następnie pojawiła się kartka z kolejnym pytaniem. 'Keira: '''Pytanie od Andrew do Joeya. Dlaczego starałeś się przyjaźnić ze wszystkimi skoro niektórych nawet nie lubiłeś? '''Joey: '''Nie próbowałem na siłę przyjaźnić się z osobami, za którymi nie przepadałem, ale za to starałem się być dla wszystkich miły, a to już co innego. ''Kolejne pytanie pojawiło się od Allie. 'Vivian: '''Pytanie od Allie do Keiry. Powinnam poślubić Jaydena czy Toma? '''Keira: '''Eee… Nie spodziewałam się takiego pytania… '''Vivian: '''Przecież to Allie. Nie powinno cię to dziwić. '''Keira: '''No niby tak… Cóż, powiedziałabym, że Jayden, bo znajomość Allie i Toma zakończyła się po tygodniu… ''Po chwili pojawiła się kolejna kartka. 'Joey: '''Pytanie od Brooke do Vivian. Jakim cudem udało ci się wytrzymać dziesięć tygodni z Angeliką? '''Angelika: '''Głupszego pytania już nie miała? '''Vivian: '''Lol… Nie było łatwo, ale jak widać da się z nią wytrzymać. Nawet gdy jesteśmy tu tylko we czwórkę. ''Następne pytanie było od Philipa do Keiry. '' '''Angelika: '''Czy zawsze jesteś do wszystkiego pozytywnie nastawiona, czy jednak zdarzają ci się „gorsze chwile”? '''Keira: '''Staram się być jak najczęściej pozytywnie do wszystkiego nastawiona, nawet jeśli coś nie do końca mi się podoba. Ale oczywiście nikt chyba nie potrafi być wiecznym optymistą. ''Kolejne pytanie pojawiło się od Jaydena i było skierowane do Angeliki. 'Keira: '''Czy spodziewałaś się, że znajdziesz się w finałowym tygodniu? '''Angelika: '''Nie, ani trochę się tego nie spodziewałam. Sądziłam, że wytrwam maksymalnie do połowy. ''Ostatnie pytanie było od Vicey i Catherine. 'Vivian: '''Joey, którą z nas bardziej lubisz? '''Joey: '''Serio mam na to odpowiedzieć? '''Angelika: '''Nie masz wyboru. I pamiętaj, że musi być szczerze… '''Joey: '''Cóż, obydwie siostry lubię tak samo, ale jak już muszę wybrać, to wybieram Vicey, bo z nią częściej spędzałem czas. ''Uczestnicy przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w całkowitej ciszy. 'Vivian: '''Czy to już koniec pytań? '''Joey: '''Chyba tak… '''Wielki Brat: '''Wyeliminowani domownicy na pewno są zadowoleni z waszych szczerych odpowiedzi. Na tym jednocześnie kończymy dzisiejszy festiwal. Powinniście teraz odpocząć, ponieważ jutro czeka na was ostatnia eliminacja przed finałem. ''Angelika, Joey, Keira i Vivian opuścili „dom strachów” i poszli do sypialni, gdzie spędzili razem większość czasu aż do momentu, gdy wszyscy poszli spać. Dzień 68 – Live Najpierw pojawia się widok na widownię. Następnie kamera obraca się w kierunku sceny, na którą wchodzi prowadząca. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie ponownie! Nadszedł czas na ostatnią eliminację tego sezonu. Dopiero co pożegnaliśmy Philipa, a już dzisiaj dom Wielkiego Brata opuści kolejna osoba, która pozostawi w grze finałową trójkę. Kto to będzie? Dowiemy się już niedługo. Najpierw zobaczmy jeszcze wydarzenia z dzisiejszego dnia. ''11.18: Keira i Vivian postanowiły już wyszykować sobie stroje na eliminację. 'Keira: '''Ty też się stresujesz? '''Vivian: '''Oczywiście. Naprawdę nie chciałabym teraz odpaść. '''Keira: '''Ważne, że w ogóle zaszłyśmy tak daleko, prawda? '''Vivian: '''No jasne, nie twierdzę, że czwarte miejsce to dla mnie za mało. Po prostu za dwa dni jest już finał i szkoda by było, gdyby mnie jednak ominął… '''Keira: '''Dokładnie… Ale przynajmniej nareszcie wszyscy żyjemy tutaj w zgodzie. <3 '''Vivian: '''Tak, doczekałaś się tej chwili. :D '''Keira: '''Szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewałam się, że jednak dogadasz się z Angelą. '''Vivian: '''Uwierz mi, że ja również się tego nie spodziewałam. I ona też nie. ''14.55: Finałowa czwórka właśnie kończyła jeść wspólny obiad. 'Joey: '''Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się utrzymać tę pozytywną atmosferę aż do wieczora, żeby wyeliminowana osoba mogła odejść w dosyć dobrym humorze. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Spoko, tym razem nie będzie niezręcznie. '''Vivian: '''Skoro Angela to powiedziała, to chyba na serio będzie dobrze. '''Angelika: '''Tak, bo ja zawsze mam rację. <3 '''Vivian: '''Udawajmy, że tego nie słyszałam… '''Joey: '''Nie wiemy kto dzisiaj odpadnie, ale myślę, że mimo wszystko cała nasza czwórka może chyba nazywać się finalistami. Jakby nie patrzeć jesteśmy w finałowym tygodniu. '''Keira: '''Racja, jesteśmy finalistami i możemy być z siebie dumni. ^^ '''Angelika: '''No, ja jestem z siebie bardzo dumna… '''Vivian: '''Ja w sumie też, lol. '''Joey: '''Powinniśmy chyba też zrobić coś, co nie zdarza się tutaj zbyt często. '''Keira: '''Czyli co? '''Joey: '''Grupowy uścisk? :D '''Keira: '''Tak! <3 ''Joey i Keira wstali ze swoich miejsc. 'Angelika: '''Nie wierzę, że to zrobię… '''Vivian: '''Yolo… ''Angelika i Vivian również wstały. Następnie cała czwórka przytuliła się. 'Keira: '''Jesteśmy świetną finałową czwórką. <3 '''Joey: '''Dokładnie. <3 '''Angelika: '''Ja osobiście trochę inaczej to sobie wyobrażałam, ale mimo wszystko nie narzekam. '''Vivian: '''No, nie spodziewałam się, że będzie tak dobrze… ''19.30: Przed eliminacją Wielki Brat wezwał wszystkich uczestników do pokoju zwierzeń. '''Joey: Trochę tu ciasno, gdy jest nas tak dużo… Vivian: Lol, nie jest tak źle. Ważne, że w ogóle się zmieściliśmy. Wielki Brat: Witajcie. Dzisiaj Wielki Brat chce wyjątkowo porozmawiać z wami wszystkimi w tym samym czasie. Dostaniecie teraz jedno małe zadanie. Każdy z was będzie musiał zareklamować jednego ze swoich przeciwników i powiedzieć, dlaczego ta osoba zasługuje na głosy widzów. Angelika: Cóż, to może być nawet ciekawe… Wielki Brat: Każdy dostanie po jednej takiej „reklamie”. Podziału dokonaliśmy wzorując się na drużynach sprzed dwóch dni, czyli Joey powie dlaczego widzowie powinni głosować na Angelikę, a następnie Angelika w ten sam sposób zareklamuje Joeya. Dokładnie to samo dotyczy Keiry i Vivian. Kto chce zacząć? Keira: Ja zacznę! Widzowie powinni głosować na Vivian, ponieważ nie wyobrażam sobie tego finału bez niej. Była jedną z najciekawszych osób w tym domu i z pewnością zasługuje na głosy. Vivian: Dzięki. <3 To teraz ja. Keira powinna znaleźć się w finale, bo jest zdecydowanie najmilszą osobą ze wszystkich. A tacy uczestnicy również jak najbardziej zasługują na zwycięstwo! Keira: Aww, to takie kawaii. <3 Joey: Okej, to teraz może ja… Angelika zasługuje na głosy widzów, ponieważ… Była bardzo interesująca? To chyba najlepsze określenie. Po prostu było jej bardzo dużo w tym domu. Angelika: Tak, to prawda. Skoro ja też muszę coś powiedzieć, to… Głosujcie na Joeya, ponieważ został tu już jedynym chłopakiem, a chyba nie wszyscy chcieliby, żeby w finale znalazły się same dziewczyny. Joey: Ciekawy powód… Angelika: Tak, wiem. Wielki Brat: Skoro każdy z was został już w krótki sposób zareklamowany, to Wielkiemu Bratu pozostaje już tylko życzyć wam wszystkim powodzenia. Keira: 'Dziękujemy Wielki Bracie. <3 ''W tym momencie nagranie z tego dnia zakończyło się i reszta programu jest już w całości na żywo. 'Heidi: '''Po raz pierwszy wszyscy w domu żyją w całkowitej zgodzie. Mimo wszystko powinniśmy się chyba tego spodziewać, skoro zostało ich już tak niewiele. A już za moment zostanie tam tylko trójka. Kto zdobył najmniej waszych głosów? Nadszedł czas, aby się tego dowiedzieć! ''Heidi odwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu siedzieli na sofach i czekali na ogłoszenie wyników. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. ''Uczestnicy pomachali i jednocześnie starali się nie wyglądać na mocno zestresowanych. 'Heidi: '''Angelika… Joey… Keira… Vivian… ''Po kolei pojawiały się zbliżenia na wszystkich domowników. '''Heidi: Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na uczestnika, który powinien wygrać. Mogę już ogłosić, że mieszkaniec domu, który zdobył najmniej głosów i zostanie wyeliminowany jako jedenasty, to… Chwila napięcia… Heidi: 'Keira! Straciłaś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Masz minutę na pożegnanie się z pozostałymi domownikami. ''Nieco smutna Keira zaczęła żegnać się z Vivian, Joeyem i Angeliką. 'Vivian: '''Szkoda, że trafiło na ciebie… '''Keira: '''Nie martw się. Czwarte miejsce też jest bardzo dużym osiągnięciem. ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''Keira, zostałaś wyeliminowana. Musisz opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. '''Keira: '''Powodzenia! Jesteście świetną finałową trójką! ''Keira weszła po schodach na górę i zatrzymała się przy drzwiach, natomiast pozostali uczestnicy obserwowali ją będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po 10 sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Keira wyszła z domu i zatrzymała się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nią, a następnie razem poszły na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się dwa fotele, na których usiadły. '''Heidi: Przywitajcie Keirę! Keira: Hej wszystkim! <3 Pomachała widzom. Heidi: Jak się czujesz ze świadomością, że odpadłaś dwa dni przed finałem? Keira: Cóż, jestem trochę zawiedziona, ale mimo wszystko bardzo się cieszę, że w ogóle znalazłam się w finałowej czwórce. Poza tym Vivian, Joey i Angelika naprawdę zasłużyli na swoje miejsca w finale, więc nie jestem zła, że mnie tam nie ma. Heidi: Czy w ogóle spodziewałaś się, że tak daleko zajdziesz? Keira: Nie. Spodziewałam się, że odpadnę gdy tylko będę nominowana, ale zamiast tego udało mi się przetrwać podwójną eliminację. ^^ Heidi: Teraz warto jeszcze wspomnieć, że wtedy byłaś nominowana z powodu przegranego zadania, a tak to ani razu nie zostałaś nominowana przez uczestników. Mogę ci zdradzić nawet więcej. Nie licząc waszych ostatnich nominacji, w których zasady głosowania były odwrócone, to przez cały sezon nie zdobyłaś ani jednego głosu. Jesteś jedyną osobą, której udało się to osiągnąć. Keira: OMG, serio? Nigdy nie pomyślałam, że jest to w ogóle możliwe. Byłam pewna, że mimo wszystko zdobywałam jakieś głosy. Heidi: Wygląda na to, że byłaś najbardziej lubianą domowniczką. Ale niestety zabrakło ci głosów od widzów. 'Keira: '''No cóż, mówi się trudno. Ale teraz jestem na serio szczęśliwa, że przez całe dziesięć tygodni nikt nie chciał mnie nominować. '''Heidi: '''Nie dziwię ci się. To jest naprawdę duże osiągnięcie. A jak oceniłabyś swój pobyt w programie? '''Keira: '''Było wspaniale. Chętnie bym tam wróciła i przeżyła od nowa te wszystkie dni. ^^ Z pewnością będę za tym tęsknić. '''Heidi: '''Byłaś też jedną z najbardziej przyjacielskich osób. Zamierzasz kontynuować przyjaźnie po skończeniu programu? '''Keira: '''Oczywiście! Nie chciałabym stracić kontaktu z Vivian, Allie, Joeyem, Jaydenem i Maddie. Ta piątka to zdecydowanie moi najlepsi przyjaciele. <3 '''Heidi: '''W grze zostało już tylko trzech uczestników. Kto według ciebie powinien wygrać? '''Keira: '''Vivian! Ona musi to wygrać! Ale i tak będę szczęśliwa bez względu na ostateczny wynik. ^^ '''Heidi: '''W porządku, dziękuję ci za rozmowę. Na pewno zostaniesz zapamiętana jako najbardziej pozytywna uczestniczka tego sezonu, która jak najbardziej zasłużyła na to, żeby znaleźć się w finałowym tygodniu. Na widowni czekają już na ciebie twoi bliscy, z którymi możesz się przywitać! '''Keira: '''Yay! ''Keira poszła w stronę widowni, natomiast Heidi zwróciła się do kamery. 'Heidi: '''I w ten sposób w domu Wielkiego Brata zostało już tylko trzech uczestników. Angelika, Joey i Vivian. Kto zdobędzie najwięcej waszych głosów i wygra? Dowiemy się tego już za dwa dni podczas wielkiego finału! Do zobaczenia! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny. Następnie przez chwilę można było zobaczyć uczestników, którzy nadal przebywali w salonie i rozmawiali ze sobą głównie na temat eliminacji. Chwilę później odcinek dobiegł końca. --- Nominowani są Angelika, Joey oraz Vivian. Można zagłosować w specjalnej ankiecie na uczestnika, który powinien wygrać. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother